


The Long Road

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, M/M, Redemption, Reincarnation, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is reincarnated into this world while Peter Pan still lives, unwanted baggage in Rumple's resurrection. Peter wants to find Felix and make amends, taking the long road to redemption while he's at it with Henry and Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road

" _Felix…_ "

Rumple was never one for sentiment. If anyone knew what he was doing, they'd undoubtedly mistaken it for such. _No,_ this was not sentiment; this was revenge towards the man that enslaved his will and instilled a cowardice upon him that would never leave.

"Felix, Felix, Felix, _Felix_ …"

With a jagged dagger in hand and the Sorcerer's hat in the other, Rumple lifted the secret hatch into the basement of his pawn shop and came down the stairs. He flicked his wrist, the swinging bulb lighting itself and just barely illuminating the _cage_ at the back of the basement.

"Felix. Felix. Fee-" The shuddering figure stopped, dropping the chalk he used to scrawl all over the floors and walls as his eyes flickered upwards to the swinging bulb, "Felix?" The wretched man crawled forward, ratty auburn jacket powdered white with chalk dust, "Felix? Felix?" He murmured, body flickering suddenly as he seized in pain and collapsed.

When Rumple was resurrected, a tag-along was taken with him. _Malcolm_ was whisked away by the second curse, living on the streets as a mindless vagrant unrecognized by anyone till Rumple found him groveling by the well, scratching words senselessly into the stone till his fingers bled. His contract with Neverland was nearing its end and it _demanded_ its payment, taking his youth first and then his sanity.

Rumple paid him no mind, waving his hand to further illuminate the room to examine what he had scrawled on the walls.

_Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix._

It would be a poetically fitting revenge for the fallen Lost Boy. Rumple glanced over to the worn and jagged dagger in his hands, a curve handle smoothened by the centuries, a blade crooked and tattered. It was a wonder how the dagger still maintained it's sharpness. Rumple had retrieved it from one of the Lost Boys, a tall one with missing fingers who had kept it as a memento.

His father shuddered on the floor, gripping into himself as his body seized with magical pain, green sparks launching from his skin as his form flickered between himself and Peter Pan. His time was coming; Rumple need to act fast.

He waved the dagger over Sorcerer's hat, summoning the stars that twinkled with life force. He stirred the stars with the dagger, weaving and rolling the nebulae till the light blended together in a magnificent swirl, illuminating the room as if a piece of the sun had been taken to the basement.

Whispering a spell in ancient arts, Rumple plunged the dagger into the swirl, watching as the light crept up the blade, twisting and turning like fire. He pointed the shining blade towards Malcolm, finishing his spell and forcing the light forward with a burst of his own magic. The light struck Malcolm like a sword, piercing his chest and tossing him backwards onto the floor. He screamed in pain, his body engulfed in pure white flames.

Once the light drained from his dagger, having transferred to his father, Rumple examined the new blade, noting the refined metal replacing the coarse steel but most importantly, the engraving upon the blade: _Peter Pan_.

"Had a nice nap?" Rumple said, lowering the dagger to see the _boy_ laying on the ground.

Spitting out dirt as he sat up, glaring at Rumple despite his disorientation, "What is this? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember how I _heroically_ saved you from the streets? Saving you from living your life as a mindless vagrant?" Rumple mocked, articulating with the dagger in his hand.

Peter stood up shakily, smudging the name he had scrawled all over the floor, "Out of my way," He growled, shoving his hand forward and surprised when no magic was summoned, "What?"

"Did I forget to mention?" Rumple said, lifting up the dagger so Peter could read his name upon it, "Now we're a lot more alike than we think," He pointed the blade forward when Peter refused to back down, "What was it again… ah yes, _down boy_."

Peter fought against the shock to no avail, every nerve of his body rippling with pain as he resisted. He collapsed onto the floor, forced on his knees by Rumple's command, " _Petty revenge_. That's so like you."

Rumple chuckled at his words, releasing Peter as he dropped his arm, "Like you have any right to call me out on being _petty_. But no, that's not why I saved you," He sealed the sorcerer's hat back into its chamber, lifting it towards the light so Pan could take a good look at it, "I need an errand boy who won't rat me out to the heroes and now, you fit the bill."

Peter scowled at his son, gaze filled with nothing but contempt.

"Don't make that face," Rumple said, pacing back and forth casually, "I'm willing to reward your for your help."

"I don’t want anything from you," Peter snarled.

Rumple smirked, knowing enough about his father under his bitter pride. He tossed a ratty cloth at Peter, the object phasing through the bars and landing in Peter's lap.

"What the hell is-" Peter paused the moment his hand came in contact with the cloth. The material, the fraying edges, Peter would recognize them anywhere. He took either edge, spreading it in the air and immediately recognizing the distinct, pointed hood.

The name scrawled all over the cell, the only person on his mind when everything else melted away.

" _Felix_ ," Peter whined, breath shuddering as he balled up the cloak and held it against his chest. He could catch the boy's earthy scent still lingering in the cloth. He couldn't fool anyone; he didn't want to. He clutched the cloak to his chest as if it were his beloved Lost Boy, the one he _betrayed_ for his victory when he was delirious with revenge and spite.

"Happy reunion?"

"Shut up," Peter said, still clutching the cloak to his chest.

"Do a good job and _I'll let you see Felix_."

Peter's heart stopped, "What?" He called out, begging for Rumple to clarify. He smacked at the bars when Rumple backed off, heading back up the stairs to his store, "He's alive?" But how? Peter ripped his heart from his chest. He could still feel the organ racing in his hands and _stopping_ the moment Felix looked into Pan's eyes and saw his fate, "Rumple!"

 

It must've been a loophole, just like how he miraculously survived. Rumple never clarified, never bothered answering a single question from Peter, simply giving him orders, congratulating him when he succeeded before sending him back to his cell. Rumple had materialized a bed for him first, followed by tables, chairs, carpets, and a couple lamps to light the basement up. They were miserable standards given what Pan once had but Peter didn't care. Rumple could've kept him in the dirt and Peter would be fine knowing that Felix was _alive_ and Rumple would bring Peter to him.

"Wow, you really got all the fairies, minus that one _friend_ you had," Rumple chuckled darkly, examining the new constellation on the hat. He sealed the hat back into its chamber, gesturing to the takeout lasagna Rumple had slid into his cell, "Eat up. Got an extra slice of cake for you too."

"Let me see him," Peter said.

Rumple folded his arms.

"You said you'd let me see Felix," Peter reiterated, "I've done your dirty work for long enough. Let. Me. See. Him," He gasped as the bundle of cloth disappeared from his hands, Felix's cloak appearing in Rumple's free hand, "No!" Peter lunged at the bars, "Give it back! _Give it back!_ "

Rumple snickered at his reaction, immediately returning said cloak and watching his father scuttle to the back with the cloak tucked safely in his hands, "I guess you've done a good job. You deserve your reward."

Pointing the dagger upward, Rumple stirred the air and covered them both with purple smoke, whisking them away from the basement. Peter stumbled forward, still holding Felix's cloak but no longer sitting against the bed pressed up at the back.

His feet met grass, his nose caught the scent of open nature, "Where are we?"

"Thought you'd remember," Rumple replied, "Given that you stole the curse here."

Peter froze at his words, eyes locking to a _mausoleum_ in the distance, "No, no, no, no," He murmured, repeating Felix's last words.

"Here he is," Rumple said, gesturing towards a simple gravestone with a simple engraving: _Felix, Our Lost Boy Leader._

Peter couldn't tear his eyes away from the grave. He had spent every night after his tasks dreaming about what he'd say to Felix, wondering if Felix had adapted to the modern life of Storybrooke. Rumple's deliberately cruel phrasing and his own desperation tricked him so thoroughly that he hadn't even realized the impossibility of Felix's survival.

" _Fuck you_ ," Peter growled, shaking with anger.

"I'm not the one who killed him," Rumple replied, "And I never told you he was alive. You just assumed."

Peter lunged at him, screaming as he tried to wrap his hands around Rumple's throat only to find himself frozen in place, the dagger controlling his will. Rumple waved his hand, Peter crumpling to the ground at the command. He teleported them back to the basement, placing Peter back into his cell with Felix's cloak bundled in his hands.

"As long as you keep yourself under the radar, I'll let you visit him as many times as you want," Rumple said. His brows furrowed when his father didn't respond. The boy kept his eyes pinned to the ground, hands clutching at the cloak desperately, "Perhaps this was unfair of me."

"Shut up and leave," Peter growled, the scent of Felix wafting from his cloak fading as he lost hope.

"I've found the boy's soul."

Peter's head snapped upward, eyes widening at the lined paper folded in Rumple's fingers.

"Lucky for you, his soul was reincarnated in this world," Rumple said, waving the thin paper, "And I found his location. As soon as you're done the work I've given you, I'll let you free and you can go find this boy on your own."

_No way_. Peter would not fall for Rumple's tricks, preying on his emotions just as Peter had once done to him long ago. Yet, what else was there to live for? His power was gone, he was enslaved to Rumple by the dagger, _Felix was dead_ , and he had no place in this world. Reluctantly, Peter nodded, agreeing to Rumple's unfair terms.

 

Every day, after every task, Peter would ask him, "Am I free?" Words cruelly reminding him of Wendy. And every day, just as Peter did, Rumple would say no and order him back into his cell.

The only thing Rumple never deprived him of was the chance to see Felix's grave. At night, when no one could see him and his tasks were done, Peter would come to Felix's grave and sit for hours, making conversation with no one. It made him feel _closer_ to Felix.

Yet, even then, it was not enough. He wanted _his_ Felix back: Body, soul, and _heart_.

"Will you let me see him?" Peter whispered, sitting at the front of his cell as Rumple came down with dinner.

"When rush hour passes, of course," Rumple replied, sliding in the takeout from Granny's between the bars.

"Not his grave," Peter replied, shutting his eyes, "The living Felix. Let me see him."

"Soon."

Peter knew Rumple was humouring him. As if Peter had any leverage to make Rumple speak the truth. As weeks went on, as Peter terrorized the town, absorbing fairies, witches, anyone with even the slightest bit of magic to energize the sorcerer's hat, Rumple's answer remained the same: _Soon._

Soon would never come and Pan grew weary, wondering if it'd be better to let himself get caught and end this miserable one-way alliance.

As he lay in front of Felix's grave, spending his hour of leisure in peace and quiet, Peter couldn't stop himself from wondering what would've happened if he hadn't killed Felix. Would they have survived against Storybrooke on their own? He let out a shuddering, heavy sigh, wincing as the first drops of icy rain pelted him. He might end up catching a cold if he stayed out here any longer but he'd have to wait a whole day before he could return to Felix's grave.

Peter tucked himself in Felix's cloak and weathered through the downpour. As he shivered uncontrollably, barely feeling his fingers and toes, Peter swore he could feel warmth coming from Felix's cloak. If he shut his eyes, he could see Felix laying beside him, back facing him as he stared into the campfire.

_"Felix?"_ What he did at the well was unavoidable. Peter had no choice. It was the only way either of them could've survived in Storybrooke. Felix would understand. Felix wouldn't feel betrayed, "Let's do something tomorrow," He reached out to the boy and rolled him over, eager to see his face and horrified when the boy dissolved into smoke.

"Hey!"

The voice was familiar, shaking Peter from his delusions. He wanted to respond but found his teeth chattering too hard. He tasted blood in his mouth as well figuring that he must've bit through his tongue.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice said.

An inky shadow faded into existence beside him.

A gasp, "Peter Pan."

The hands against his skin were warm, almost too warm as they melted away his frozen limbs. Peter thrashed at first, terrified that parts of his body were falling off. His strength faded quickly and he dropped to the grass, barely conscious as the _boy_ dragged him into the mausoleum.

 

_"Felix?" Peter cried out. It was burning hot in Neverland. Peter had no idea why the island refused to listen to him. All the boys had thrown their tools and weapons to the ground and declared a day-off, rushing to the nearest watering hole for relief. Not even the mermaids attempted to stage a coup and risk getting turned into mermaid soup by Neverland's unrelenting weather._

_Peter fanned himself, sweating madly as he searched the camp, the caves, any of their regular hang outs. Felix wasn't there and it was starting to piss him off._

_"Where are you?" Peter shouted, scanning the island with his magic and unable to find Felix, "This is getting tired, Felix. Show yourself before I lose my temper!"_

_"Pan?" Tootles said, stepping out from the water and drying himself off with a stray cloth, "What are you shouting about?"_

_"I'm looking for Felix," Pan replied, "I know he's hiding from me."_

_Tootles looked_ confused _, brows furrowed as he stared at Pan incredulously, "Felix is dead."_

_The air chilled despite the towering sun beaming down upon them, "Don't toy with me," Peter said, "This joke isn't funny."_

_"There's no joke," Tootles said, suddenly solemn, "Felix is dead. He died two years ago."_

_"Shut up!" Peter shouted back, his feet rooted to the ground, "Felix can't be dead!" He shoved Tootles to the ground, breaking away and running as fast as he could, "Felix!" He cried out over and over, desperate for a response as the heat got worse and worse and Neverland melted away into puddles._

_"Felix!"_

"Felix!" Peter shouted, gasping as his eyes snapped open, sitting up from a plush carpet and finding himself in a stone chamber surrounded by candles. _The Queen's Vault_ , how did he end up in here?

"Ah! You scared me," That familiar voice said.

Peter rubbed at his heated forehead, grumbling and weak as he peered forward, "Who-" His eyes widened, "Henry."

Henry stared back at him, face slimmed with maturity losing all of the naïve boyishness he held back in Neverland. He folded his arms, expression perfectly mimicking his adopted mother's, "How are you still alive?"

" _Rumple…_ " Peter said, surprised that no curse was placed upon him to prevent him from revealing his captor, "I was brought back to life with Rumple. He severed me from Neverland and now I'm enslaved to him."

Henry reclined against the wall, perplexed at this weaker, _pathetic_ Peter Pan who wouldn't even meet Henry's gaze, "If you're wondering," He spoke, Pan picking up the breaking in his voice, "A couple found Felix's body at the well after the second curse," Peter flinched, realizing that he hadn't even bothered burying Felix's body, simply leaving it by the well after he ripped his heart out, "The Lost Boys arranged for that tombstone."

If the stories Rumple told him were true, everyone in Storybrooke had returned to the Enchanted Forest. _Felix was left behind_ , his body cold and rotting in the woods for a year. Peter could still remember Felix's reason for coming with him to Neverland: To never be alone ever again, to serve Pan in exchange for companionship. How disturbingly ironic that Peter had whisked Felix away when he had gotten lost in a forest and now Felix's fate was to be abandoned once more and left for the wolves.

Peter was surprised when he saw the concerned look on Henry's face. He didn't understand at first until he wiped a hand across his cheeks, feeling warm tears cutting through the rain glistening on his skin. He turned away, pawing at his eyes and snarling, "Don't you dare tell anyone!" His words were a reflex, a defensive reaction whenever _Felix_ would catch him at a weak moment.

"You really cared about him, didn't you?" Henry asked, sitting back on a crate.

" _No_ ," Peter choked out childishly, immediately regretting his words. He peered over Henry's shoulder, catching Felix's cloak hanging in the hallway. He gasped, realizing that he had been bundled up in a stray blanket. He rushed to his feet, pushing past Henry and taking Felix's cloak down, hugging it to his chest despite the dampness, "…Yes."

Henry sighed, unsure of what to do. Pan did awful things, tormented countless lives, but all villains deserved a chance at redemption and Felix was it. _But he was dead by Peter's hand_ and there was nothing Henry could offer.

"I'm sorry for your loss," It was all Henry managed to say.

Peter felt a tugging in his chest. He was running out of leisure time and would have to return to his cell soon, "Rumple said he found Felix," Henry peered up, curious, "Reincarnated into this world. He found his location and he'll give it to me after I'm done serving him."

"Is that even possible? Reincarnation?" Henry asked, accidentally supporting Peter's doubts.

Peter shrugged, "I have to _try_ ," He bundled up the cloak tighter, "I just want to see him one last time," He knew he looked pathetic but he couldn't stop himself, pressing his cheek to Felix's cloak, "What's the time right now?"

"Nearly 9 PM," Henry replied, watching Peter discard the dry blanket and drape Felix's cloak over his shoulders, "Why?"

"Can't stay out too long," Peter explained, peering out the exit to check if it was still raining, "Rumple will be looking for me."

It could've very well been a trap. Peter had manipulated Henry before, preying on his emotions and weaknesses to take his heart. Yet, the softness in Peter's words, the desperation in his voice and how he clung to the damp cloak like he'd die without it, if this really was a trap, it was one more elaborate than anything Henry had ever read in his story book.

"Did he write down his location?" Henry asked, formulating.

"On a piece of paper, somewhere," Peter mumbled, unaware of Henry's intention.

Someday, Henry figured he'd regret this but he couldn't let Peter suffer any longer lest he slip past the threshold for redemption, "I'll steal it from Mr. Gold. Then we'll sneak out of Storybrooke where magic can't affect you."

Peter looked confused, almost _touched,_ "You'd do that?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at redemption," Henry said, "Even you."

"You think I can be redeemed?" Peter was no fool. He was fully aware of his sinful actions and was never deluded into thinking they were for the greater good.

Henry shrugged, "That's not something you should be asking me."

 

The plan was foolish, ignorant, but it was Pan's only hope. He waited at the border of the town, staring at the line spray-painted onto the cement. Henry's plan was to infiltrate Rumple's shop under the pretense of a part-time job. When Rumple was distracted, he'd search the store for wherever Rumple kept Felix's location and escape with Pan as soon as he could.

Pan sighed, sitting on the side of the road. He wasn't entirely sure what Henry's plan was after he got the address. Were they going to walk to god-knows-where? Did Henry honestly think Rumple would be that easy to fool? Additionally, Pan's soul was still tied to Felix's dagger and he could never be sure what influence the dagger had past the town line.

Even with all his doubts, Pan couldn't stop himself from being hopeful, _anxious._ He clutched at Felix's cloak tightly, balling it up and breathing it in, imagining Felix in its place comforting him. His eyes snapped open when he heard a car pulling up. He stood quickly, seeing a garishly yellow car driving towards the line.

Henry rolled down the window, holding a slip of paper, "I got it!"

Pan's jaw dropped, honestly surprised. He climbed into the car, scrunching his nose at Henry's choice of clothing, "Why are you dressed like Rumple? It's hideous."

Henry looked down at his suit, shrugging absently before shifting the gear and driving ahead, "My mom said I looked charming," He placed the paper on the dashboard, "It's a small town, about a two hours' drive away."

Covering his lap with Felix's cloak, Pan took the paper and opened it, memorizing the address scrawled onto the paper, "Seventh Evening Avenue. Hallowell, Maine," He murmured, shutting it and holding it to his chest, "Do you think… he'll like me?"

Henry kept his eyes on the road, simply driving ahead, "I guess."

"I did what I had to do," Pan murmured, gripping into the cloak and despising himself, "Do you think he'll understand?"

Henry glanced over to him briefly, stopping at a stop sign before pulling ahead, "I guess."

"Felix loved playing with throwing knives. Maybe I should get a set for him in this world. You think he'll like it?"

Henry shrugged, "I guess."

"Be more reassuring, will you?" Pan snapped, tired of Henry's dismissive attitude.

Henry looked at him, eyes still and stern like Regina, "I'm not Felix."

His words were harsh but Peter knew he deserved them. He pulled back, sighing to himself and staring out the window lazily, "Look, I'm not trying to be confrontational. It's just no one's ever--" He sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair, "No one helps me without getting something out of it."

"Maybe you've been surrounding yourself with the wrong people?" Henry said.

Kidnapping boys, enslaving them to the island under the pretense of friendship, terrorizing pirates into doing his bidding, there was not a single person on Neverland who felt any sort of affection for Pan. All but one. Pan looked to Henry, his great-grandson, and wanted to laugh. He tried to kill Henry and his family yet here he was, helping Pan find Felix because he believed in redemption. There was no wonder in Pan's mind why Henry was the Truest Believer.

Pan smiled, responding lightly, "I guess."

 

First impressions of this new world were unfavourable. He was huddled in the front seat, wrapped up in Felix's cloak while Henry had parked the car by a gas meter. His great-grandson had gone into the pit stop, coming back with a paper bag filled with snacks and drinks.

"Here," He said, tossing the bag onto Pan's lap. He lowered his brow when Pan simply stared at the bag and back at Henry, "What?"

"Unwrap them," Pan replied, honestly expecting Henry to wait on him hand-and-foot, "I am your great-grandfather and you _will_ respect me, Henry Daniel Mills."

Henry shook his head, starting the car and pulling out from the gas station, "See, I've thought about that. But I also remember that you tried to turn me against my family and kill me so no, that doesn't work."

Henry was right, as much as Pan wanted to deny it. In this world, he had no Lost Boys to serve him, no Felix to cherish him. He was all alone and he had to get used to it. He took a candy bar from the bag, tearing the wrapper open and biting off a piece of chocolate covered oatmeal crisp.

"You know," Henry said, turning down the radio, "The Darlings live in Hallowell. You ever think about visiting them?"

Peter scoffed, taking another bite of his candy bar, "Whatever for?"

"To apologize for what you did?" Henry replied, "Like a decent human being? If you can't even apologize for holding someone captive for over a century, how could you apologize to Felix for murdering him?"

Peter snarled, glaring at Henry, "It's different! I did what I had to--" He paused, unsure whether he was talking about Felix's death or Wendy's captivity. He sat back in his seat, clutching at Felix's cloak as he always did when he felt lost, "Why do you act like this? You're nothing like Rumple."

Henry shrugged, "I learn from the best," He turned, parking at the side as he retrieved a map to confirm his location, "An apology won't fix everything but it's a start."

"Felix never needed me to apologize. He always understood exactly how I felt," Pan said, thumbing at the threads on the fraying edges. In the back of his mind, he always wondered if Felix truly understood him after Peter wronged him, wondered if he simply accepted the pain and grew accustomed to it because he _loved_ Peter so much. He sighed, looking to Henry with a softer expression, "Just, not now. I can't face them like this."

Henry understood and continued onward, eventually driving past a giant 'Welcome to Hallowell' sign. Pan's eyes widened at the sight, lips twitching upward in a large smile, "We're here. We're here!" He called out.

Henry looked to Pan, amused that a boy who had lived for centuries could be this chipper and excited, "We still have to find the street," He said, pulling to the side as both of them searched the map for their destination.

_Seventh Evening Avenue_ , Peter committed the name to memory. Yet, when the sign rolled past them and Henry turned the corner, Peter just could not match the street to his beloved Lost Boy. The houses were quaint and organized, all with two windows at the front with a whitewashed patio. Tulips were common, red, yellow, orange and nothing else. Uniform, static, _boring_ , those were the words Peter would have used to describe this sanitized neighbourhood.

"This is wrong," Peter mumbled.

Henry looked to Peter, checking the map before eyeing the closest intersection, "This should be the right street."

"Felix wouldn't live in a place like this," Peter muttered, rolling down the window and catching the scent of barbecues and fresh grass, "It's not his style at all," The car halted, startling Peter, "What now?"

Henry nodded ahead to the yellow bricked house, "That's the one," He sighed when Peter promptly dove out of the car without warning, "A thanks would be nice!" He called out the window, parking the car before running after his great-grandfather, grabbing his arm and yanking him back, "Hold up!"

" _Don't stop me!_ " Peter growled, suddenly appearing animalistic, "I'm going to see him. You can't stop me."

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked, voice even, "Knock on the door and demand to see Felix? If reincarnation works the same way it does on TV, what if Felix doesn't even remember you?"

_Doesn't remember._ All the better for Peter. Felix won't remember his betrayal which means he could build up their friendship again, make everything right, and this time Peter _won't screw up._ He smiled like a child, eyes lidded sweetly, "I hope. Then I can make it all right from the start."

There was a quiet peace inside of Pan that Henry had never seen. Thinking of Felix, being close to him once more, without a doubt, that was Peter Pan's redemption. Henry released him but followed close, catching the sounds of a party in the backyard, "What's going on?"

Breaking away from the front patio, Henry and Peter both snuck beside the wooden fence, Peter immediately climbing onto a nearby trash can to check what was going on. Henry remained on the ground, trying to stare through the gaps in the fence.

"What do you see?" Henry asked.

"Don't…know," Peter mumbled, scanning the backyard and seeing only grown adults, chatting in the back with soft drinks in hand. There was a barbecue going near the house, a couple coolers lying around, but not a single adolescent around nor any proof of teenage boys ever existing in this backyard.

_Was Rumple lying_? The thought crossed Peter's mind and he wouldn't have been surprised but Peter was so sure Rumple was telling him the truth just from the sheer glee he had dangling this over Peter's head.

"There's my boy! _Felix_!"

Peter shuddered at the name, eyes wide, loving, fearful, darting to the backdoor where an older woman clad in a simple summer dress carried out a _toddler with golden curls and silver eyes._

"…Felix?"

Henry peered at him, "What is it? Who are they talking about?"

Lowering the little boy onto the grass, he almost immediately stumbled over his shoes. The moment a golden-haired man, most likely his father, crouched with his arms extended, Felix laughed and ran towards him, jumping into his arms and giggling as his father spun him around carefully.

Peter stepped off the trash can, falling back against the fence, a million thoughts firing in his head. Of course Felix would be a toddler, he died two years ago. Everything he planned to say, planned to do, he wanted to bring Felix around the world, show him what it meant to be a Lost Boy again. _He wasn't thinking straight_ , his thoughts overloaded with the prospect of meeting Felix once more.

"He looks kinda like him," Henry commented, driving out from the neighbourhood. He checked his phone, wincing when he saw both his mothers texting him angrily, "So, where to now?"

Peter had nothing to say, curled up in his seat with Felix's cloak wrapped around him.

Henry cleared his throat loudly, slowing down as he pulled up beside a convenience store, "You can still see him," Pan didn't respond so Henry stopped the car to look at him, "I mean, you could try to get a job as a babysitter? Maybe? That'll give you a chance to see him."

"Babysitter?" Peter murmured, his voice so low and weak, Henry wasn't sure if he was talking to the same person. Blinking twice, Peter's eyes focused briefly before turning away, looking at the horizon, "Can we… stay here for a little?"

From crinkling bills that came from a mysteriously bulging black leather wallet, Henry paid for a cheap motel for both of them to stay. Henry took the bed closest to the door, reclining back and watching Peter sit on the edge of the couch, contemplative look on his face.

Henry moved forward on the bed, watching Peter carefully, "You really love him, don't you?"

Peter shut his eyes, clutching at the cloak draped over his lap. He gave Henry a small, vulnerable smile before nodding.

"Then why?" Henry whispered. _Why'd you kill him?_

"I wanted to win," Peter replied, kneading at the cloak, "He's been at my side for centuries. My friend, _my lover_ , my lieutenant, and I still killed him to win," He huffed, trying to be brave but crumbling with each attempt, "Do you still think I can be redeemed?"

Henry had nothing to say, defaulting to his answer before. Peter stood slowly, folding Felix's cloak into a neat square before placing it on the couch, "Going for a walk," Peter said, breaking away.

Alone with his thoughts, Peter could only think about that young boy with Felix's soul, stumbling around in colourful shoes, playing with plush toys. It was too late to make it up to the Felix of before, to the one he shared centuries with. This Felix, a clean slate, bereft of pain and heartache, Peter wanted to make sure it would be this way forever.

 

"… Oh my god."  

Henry knew Pan was up to no good last night, disappearing for a walk and never coming back. Henry's biological clock and both of his mothers' insistence forced him to sleep at his usual hour instead of waiting for his great-grandfather to return. When he awoke, he was pleased to find Peter Pan splayed over the couch. He was not quite as pleased to find _a toddler_ curled up in the opposite bed, fast asleep and completely unaware of his relocation.

"I'm Peter Pan," Peter snapped, folding his arms as he sat up with an indignant expression, "I've been taking kids to Neverland for centuries."

"You realize what you did was _wrong_ , right?" Henry asked, gaping when Peter simply shrugged, "He had a family!"

"--Who could treat him badly or abandon him," Peter reasoned, "If he's with me, I'll make sure he has a good life."

Henry paced back and forth, rubbing at his temples and no longer wondering how Mr. Gold became the dark one, "I'm going to get arrested for kidnapping. My mom was right. This was a terrible idea."

"Relax. We won't get caught," Peter replied, sitting at the end of the bed were Felix slept, "We just have to get back to Storybrooke and then they won't be able to track us anymore due to the barrier around the town."

"We are _not_ going back to Storybrooke. We are NOT kidnapping a two-year old boy from his family," Henry nearly hissed, "You are going to bring Felix back to his family, tell his parents that he escaped somehow in the street, before all of this goes on the news and we become fugitives!"

Peter scoffed, tossing his head back, "Make me."

How Felix was able to put up with this pompous brat was astounding to Henry, let alone _love_ him.

A quiet chirping distracted both of them, the young boy in the bed mumbling as his eyes fluttered. Peter gasped, filled with childish joy as he crawled over on the bed and lifted the boy into his arms, " _Felix_ ," He cooed, smiling pleasantly as silver eyes fluttered open, round and innocent, as they stared right at him--

\--before shutting tight as the boy _screamed in his arms_.

"What did you do?" Henry sputtered out, watching the boy wail uncontrollably, tears soaking his face in seconds.

Peter held onto Felix, adjusting his hold but finding nothing wrong, "I didn't do anything!" Peter replied, stroking at Felix's back, doing anything to make him stop crying, "F-Felix, it's me. You don't have to be scared," He moved his face closer, immediately getting shoved back by tiny hands.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Henry suggested, immediately getting baby Felix shoved into his arms while Pan scrambled through a shopping bag on the floor.

"I picked up some food. Do you think he'll eat-" Peter cut himself off, blinking twice as he realized how _quiet_ the room was. He flinched as he eyed Henry, noting how Felix stared at him wide-eyed and innocent, cooing playfully with a tiny smile on his face, "How did you do that?"

Henry furrowed his brow, "Uh… I'm just holding him?"

Peter nearly lunged at Henry, desperate to hold Felix only for the young boy to jerk away and burst into tears all over again. He stopped mid-lunge, brows knitted in confusion as he backed away and watched Felix's eyes open once more, smile stretched on his face as he stared at Henry.

"It's me," Peter mumbled, "Felix… he hates me."

"Don't say that," Henry replied, concerned when Peter's enthusiasm fell, his face aging twenty years, "I'm good with kids. I'm sure if you spent more time with Felix, you'll grow on him," He sighed inwardly, realizing that he was enabling him, encouraging him to keep Felix instead of bringing him back to his family.

Peter caught the remark, looking up at Henry with a suspicious glance, "What are you playing at, Mills?"

"Nothing," Henry replied, bouncing Felix up and down as the boy giggled playfully, "Believe it or not, even after everything you did, I want you to find your redemption. And your redemption," He lifted Felix, pointing the boy towards Peter, "Starts with him."

Henry placed Felix at the front of the opposite bed, giving him a small cup of applesauce to eat from their convenience store supplies, "If he's going to stay with us for a while, we're going to need someone to help take care of him."

Peter furrowed his brow, "I raised a kid before."

"Well, the last kid you raised became the Dark One so _no_ , that doesn't count," Henry quipped, sounding exactly like his adoptive mother.

Peter scoffed, folding his arms and puffing up angrily, "Shut up, _Mills_. At least my voice isn't breaking."

Ignoring the last comment, Henry picked up his keys and jacket, "I'm going to get help. Stay here with Felix and try not to get arrested."

Peter nodded to him as he left, sitting back in his bed while Felix snacked on applesauce, completely ignorant of his surrounding world. The peace between them was so fragile and Peter was so desperate to reach out to him. He didn't want to see Felix cry; he never liked it back in Neverland and he certainly didn't like it now.

His fingers were trembling, eyes shifting, he hadn't been _nervous_ in a long time. He slid over to the edge of the bed closer to Felix, pleased when the boy didn't flinch away, "Felix?" He called out. The boy immediately dropped the empty applesauce container, looking up at Peter fearfully, "It's good to see you again," He said, kneeling on the floor, resting his arms upon the mattress.

The second he made contact with the bed, Felix scrambled backwards, crawling over to the opposite edge and sitting as far away as possible. He wasn't facing Peter, his body crumpled and tiny. Peter drew back, raking his fingers through his hair as he paced in front of the couch. Felix _hated_ him. His worst nightmares come to life.

What could he do to make him happy? Peter peered at the shopping bag, shaking the contents and catching a whiff of chocolate and candies. He gave Felix a cautious smile, desperate to win his affection even through bribery, "Are you hungry?"

 

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this," Wendy said, stopping in front of the motel door with Henry.

"Please? It's an emergency. And I'll be there so if Pan tries anything, I'll punch him in the nose," Henry said, clasping his hands in supplication, "Please?"

Sighing, Wendy ruffled Henry's hair, "How could I say no to that?" She said, watching Henry unlock the door, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

Peter looked up from the bed, smiling brightly, "Look! I got him to like me!" He pointed to the boy sharing his bed, stuffing his face with sweets and candy.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! He's just a toddler. He can't be eating that much candy!" Henry exclaimed.

"But look, he loves me now," Peter replied, picking Felix up and hugging him tight only for the boy to drop all of his treats and scream in terror, tears washing away the sugar all over his face. Peter groaned, rolling his eyes and dropping Felix back on the bed, "This is your fault."

A fist flew at Peter's face, knocking him backwards and onto his back. He rubbed at his cheek, groaning as he glared at Wendy from the floor, " _Wendy_ ," He hissed with all the spite he could manage, "Let me guess. That was for Neverland?"

"No. That was for kidnapping another child," Wendy snapped, immediately lifting her legs and _stomping on his balls_ in a way that made Henry shudder in pain, " _That_ was for Neverland."

Peter whined, curling up in a ball and watching Wendy pick up a sugar-sick Felix and bring him to the bathroom, "I hear you," He confirmed, crumpling back up.

 

"Wendy, meet Felix, again," Henry said, gesturing to the tiny blond sitting beside her.

Wendy narrowed her eyes, watching the boy nibble on the stuffed bear she gave him, "Did he get turned into a child?"

"No. Reincarnated," Henry replied, sitting back on the couch across from them.

"Reincarnated…" Wendy gasped, looking to Pan in horror who cast his eyes down shamefully, "I can't believe you."

"It was a mistake," Peter snapped, "I don't want to talk about that, alright?"

Filled with spite, Wendy was already shaking her head at him, "You disgust me," She gasped when Peter reached for Felix, immediately pulling the small boy into her arms and away from him, "Don't touch him. You don't deserve to."

Snarling, Peter lifted himself from the bed, "Know your place, _Wendy_. Don't you _ever_ talk back to me like that," He scowled when Felix turned into her shoulder affectionately, watching Peter fearfully from the corner of his eye.

"Or what? You'll kill me like you killed Felix?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Henry exclaimed, jumping between the two and shoving them back, "Peter. Wendy's here to help us take care of Felix until we bring him back to his family."

"We're not bringing him back to his family. He's coming back with us to Storybrooke," Peter snapped in reply. He wrestled Felix out from Wendy's grasp, struggling to keep the boy from flailing in his arms, wailing in terror until he punched Peter in the eye and squirmed away, scrambling onto the bed and hiding behind Wendy.

Wendy broke off first, picking Felix up and marching towards the door before Henry stopped her, "Wendy, please--"

"No. This is too much," Wendy replied, bouncing Felix lightly to cheer him up, "I'm not helping him kidnap this boy. Think about his parents! Just waking up one day and finding their child gone without any explanation."

Henry nodded, stepping in front of her when she tried to move around him, "I know. I know. We're not keeping Felix. He just…" He looked to Peter, noting how the boy was forlorn from how fearful Felix was of him, "Killing Felix is probably the biggest regret Peter will ever have and if he can resolve this, I really think he can redeem himself," He took Felix from Wendy, ruffling his hair playfully, "Just a couple of days. Let Peter take care of him for just a couple days and then we'll bring him back."

Reluctantly, Wendy obliged, sighing heavily and putting Felix down. The toddler waddled over to Peter's side, shyly climbing onto the bed but before Peter could celebrate, Felix simply took the teddy bear he had left behind and scurried right back over to Wendy and Henry.

"For your sake, fine. I'll take care of Felix," Wendy replied, walking the boy back onto the bed and sorting through her bag for more stuffed toys and flash cards, "But I'm not getting along with _him_."

 

"How am I supposed to eat these?" Peter said, pouting as he examined the M&M's in his hand.

"You put them in your mouth?" Wendy replied, bouncing Felix on her knee. The toddler giggled joyfully in her arms, something Peter had yet to manage on his own.

Peter maintained his pout as if he was _reasonably_ angry, "There are only _three_ green ones."

Wendy shot him a look, "You can _not_ be serious."

"I only want to eat green ones," Peter demanded haughtily, his inflated arrogance coming back to him now that Wendy and Felix were back in his life.

"Then you get three M&M's and you can give the rest to Felix," Wendy said, refusing to give.

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes, " _Felix_ would've separated the candies for me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have _killed him_ ," Wendy snapped. She had no patience for Peter Pan after everything he had put her through.

Peter froze at the declaration, his arrogance fading once more. He hung his head, tossing all the candies into his mouth and chewing on them quietly. He wasn't in Neverland. Wendy was not his hostage. Felix was not his servant. His haughtiness would get him nowhere.

Once he finished his candy, he watched Wendy play with Felix using flash cards on the bed, clapping and laughing along with the boy whenever he picked the correct 'odd one out'. It was nonsensical how well Felix got along with Wendy. The two hated each other on Neverland.

When Felix gave Wendy _one more hug_ , Peter had enough. He stormed over, picking up Felix and backing away, "That's enough. You're playing with him too much."

Immediately, Felix began to cry, wailing and flailing around in Peter's grip.

"You're scaring him," Wendy said, standing up from the bed, "And he's just a kid. He wants to be played with."

"And you're doing it too much. If you keep it up, Felix won't want to go home to his parents because he'll be attached to you!" Peter accused, struggling to keep Felix still as the boy tugged at his hair and screamed into his ear.

"Don't use that tone with me. You just want him to get attached to _you_ ," Wendy stepped forward, reaching for Felix and glaring when Peter backed away from her, "Give him back to me. He's terrified."

"Shut up!" Peter replied, barely hanging onto Felix who continued to thrash in his arms, swinging his fist and striking him on the eye, " _Ow_ \- Felix, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Don't shout at him!" Wendy _exclaimed_.

"You stop shouting!" Peter snarled, tired of Wendy nagging at him.

The door swung open, both parties startled silent as Henry dropped a heavy package of bottled water on to the ground and tossed the greasy takeout onto the counter, "I was gone for literally ten minutes," He lowered himself to one knee, watching Felix squirm out from Peter's hold and run towards him in fear, clutching onto his chest and crying hysterically, "You both had one job."

"She started it," Peter muttered under his breath, earning an eye roll from Wendy.

Henry paid him no mind, lifting Felix from the ground and rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him. Wendy glared at Peter, letting out a small 'hmph' and turning away when Peter tried to make a comment.

Henry plopped onto the bed, continuing to comfort Felix while Wendy and Peter ate their lunch at opposite ends of the room. He lowered the boy onto the bed, passing him one of the many stuffed bears Wendy had brought, "Peter. I think you need to accept that Felix hates you."

Scoffing, Peter glared at Henry over his burger, "He's just a toddler. How could he hate me?"

"Maybe he remembers what you did to him?" Wendy suggested, not even bothering to look at Pan as she ate her Caesar salad.

"It was a mistake. Felix would understand," Pan replied, stiffening when Felix suddenly started crying, mopping up his tears with a stuffed bear while Henry patted his back gently, "…I'll make it right. That's why I'm here. To fix things."

"Then why are you taking him from his home?" Wendy asked.

Pan remained quietly, honestly contemplating her words, "B-Because they could be terrible people. They could abandon him, abuse him, throw him into the streets. Just like his parents before. I can fix that before it ever happens."

"Why do you think you'll be any better?" Wendy followed up, shaking her head at Peter's denial, "You _killed_ him."

"Stop mentioning that!"

"And why? Because you think it'll go away if you pretend it never happened?" Wendy said, a century of latent anger bleeding out slowly, "You're _not_ his best chance."

Peter was quiet, unsure of how to react when he had no power whatsoever, against someone he had lorded over for so long. He looked away, wrapping up his burger when he realized his appetite was gone. He looked over to Felix, watching the boy nap on the bed while Henry read the motel catalogue to him.

_Peter Pan murdered Felix_. The phrase was sour in his mouth but it was true. Felix could either spend the rest of his life in a loving family or spend it with his murderer. Wendy was right; he wasn't Felix's best chance, "…you don't know that."

Finally no longer at each other's throats, Wendy returned to her impromptu duties assigned to her by Henry: Taking care of Felix when he was awake. She collected the flash cards she had laid out, rewarding Felix with a soft cookie.

"Physically, he seems healthy," Wendy said, "Motor development seems fine. His verbal communication seems a bit stunted for his age-"

" _Exactly_ ," Peter cut in, "I told you they're raising him poorly."

" _Which_ , is common amongst children. He should pick up language given more time."

Henry gave Peter a friendly pat, "See? They're taking good care of him."

"For now," Peter replied, folding his arms, "Then he grows up, his parents get cold feet and kick him out," Henry and Wendy were unconvinced, "If he stays with me, I'll make sure he grows up happy."

Wendy folded her arms, "But then again, the last child you raised grew up to be the Dark One."

"Mills already said that one," Peter said haughtily, "I've learned from my mistakes. I know exactly what to do now to make Felix happy," He immediately reached for Felix, plucking him away from Wendy and holding him around the chest, "See? Happy Felix."

A second later, Felix was bawling all over again, held against Henry's already ruined shirt, "You really need to stop doing that," Henry said to Peter, having already coaxed Felix down from six Peter-induced tantrums today.

 

"Simon says, clap your hands," Wendy said, clapping lightly and smiling when Felix followed along, "Touch your head," She shouted, placing her hands on her head. Felix watched her at first, whining lightly before dropping his hands to the bed, "Good job!" She cheered, patting his head lightly as a reward.

Felix giggled beside her, lighting up when Wendy took out a teddy bear from her satchel, "Teddy!" He announced, grabbing the massive teddy bear and rolling around with it on the bed happily.

Grumbling in the back of his throat, Peter remained seated on the opposite bed, staring at Felix and Wendy playing yet another game. Watching Felix bonding with someone else, the fact that he'd burst into tears at the slightest motion from Peter, it was infuriatingly upsetting.

Wendy narrowed her eyes when Peter climbed onto the bed, gesturing towards Felix, "What are you doing?"

"Teach me how to play with him," Peter said, folding his arms and plopping down on the bed, "I want him to like me too."

Almost immediately, Felix whined loudly and crawl off the bed, stumbling as he climbed down and ran to the opposite bed away from Peter. Wendy sighed, following Felix and picking the boy up, patting his head to calm him.

"He doesn't want to play with you," Wendy said.

"Please?" Peter choked out.

So desperate to make amends, to see Felix smile at him one more time, Wendy sorted through her satchel for more games and stuffed animals, "But you have to do exactly as I say, alright? And you can't touch him."

Grudgingly agreeing, Peter memorized each and every game Wendy showed him. With every card flip and toy played with, Felix's guard slowly lowered. He never smiled at Peter, opting to laugh and giggle only when he was facing Wendy while maintaining an indifferent pout at best when Peter was before him. Henry watched from afar, occasionally texting his mothers a status report. It was almost unbelievable; Peter Pan, the tyrant from Neverland that tried to kill him and everyone he loved, doing his best to win the affection of a small child.

As night fell, Peter was reading a storybook to Felix while everyone else had their greasy fast food dinners. The boy was tucked up beside Wendy, eating a junior chicken burger while Peter tried his best not to blow up. _Felix should be sitting next to him_. He had done so much and zero progress was made. The boy still hated him; the boy still preferred Wendy.

It crossed his mind to throw the book across the room. Take Felix from Wendy, screaming and crying be damned. He'd taken plenty of regretful boys to Neverland, muffling their cries with cloth and pillows when it became too much. They fell back into line eventually and life was _better_ for them. He could do the same to Felix. He'd _learn_ eventually. His fingers twitched, his glare at Wendy sharpened, and he nearly followed through before shutting his eyes and placing the book beside him, closing his arms around himself.

"It's not working," Peter choked out, upset and hurt.

Wendy put the book away, "Then maybe it's time to bring him back to his family?"

"I can't, not like this," Peter replied, unable to meet her eyes, "I don't want him to think back on this and be scared or unhappy. I want him to remember me as a friend," Wendy watched him, watched how difficult it was for Peter to keep his composure. Despite centuries of life, he still really was just like a child, "I'll do anything."

Lifting Felix slowly, Wendy joined Peter on the same bed, placing the small boy in front of her. Peter was frightened at first, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take it if Felix burst into tears again. The boy was trembling, lip quivering as his eyes slid shut slowly--

"It's okay."

Felix opened his eyes, looking to Wendy who knelt beside him, "It's okay," She repeated, taking his hands and looking to Peter, "He's a friend. He won't hurt you," She took his left hand, extending it forward and waiting for Felix to react.

The boy was still shaking, still scared, but he trusted Wendy enough to try this. Peter reached a finger forward, letting the boy grasp it as the two waited, both tense and frightened but for completely different reasons.

"Felix?" Peter whispered, watching Felix's eyes flicker up to him and then away, "I… I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to be happy. Anything you want, I'll get it for you and if you…" He faded when the boy yawned, hands letting go of Peter's finger.

Wendy took him from the bed, laying him down on the opposite one, "He's just tired. We can try again tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Startled, Wendy stared at Peter with a bewildered look.

Peter offered a soft smile, completely unlike anything he had ever shown Wendy on Neverland, "Thank you for that."

Wendy bowed her head, "You're welcome," She said, collecting her things but leaving the stuffed animals behind for Felix, "Peter," She called out, "I've never actually seen you like this before."

"Neither have I," He replied, one side of his mouth turning up in a small smile, "I owe Felix this much."

Wendy nodded, patting Henry on the shoulder before heading out the door, "It looks nice on you."

 

" _Ugh_ …" The night was awful. For reasons beyond him, Peter couldn't catch a minute of sleep. He stirred in bed, slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. Henry didn't seem to have the same problem, lazily snoring away on the couch. The moment he turned to the _empty_ bed beside him, Peter's heart nearly stopped, "Felix?" He cried out, leaping off his own bed and scanning the motel room, "Felix!"

Nothing. The boy was nowhere to be found.

Peter immediately approached Henry, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "Mills, wake up!" He exclaimed, nearly growling. The boy was dead asleep; Peter would've sworn he was actually dead if not for the quiet snoring.

A creaking startled Peter, head snapping to his left as the door slowly opened, somehow swaying in the breeze as if it were made of silk. Thinking nothing of it, Peter left the motel room to continue his search, "Felix!" He cried out, stepping down the stairs and into the forest engulfing the cheap motel.

The night air was unbearably cold and Peter wanted to go back inside as soon as he could. He breathed into his hands, feeling _no heat_ whatsoever. The further he went, the colder it got, and Peter nearly turned back around until he heard _crying_ up ahead, a small child weeping in the woods.

"Felix!" Peter cried out once more, following the source of the sound until he reached a clearing, fog suddenly filling the air and stirring under his feet. Moonlight barely reflected off the moss covered well but Peter saw it clearly enough.

_This well_ , Peter would never forget it. He approached the edge, staring down at the rippling waters below. Last time he was here, smoke was billowing out and Felix was _crumpled_ beside it. His eyes darted to his right where Felix once stood, seeing his beloved Lost Boy in his teenage body sitting against the well with his knees to his chest. Peter thought he'd have a heart attack at the sight of him.

Felix was alive. Rumple didn't know a thing. Felix was alive all along.

"What did I do wrong?"

The question snapped Peter out from his fantasy. He watched Felix, catching the anguished look in his eyes.

"I did everything he said," Felix murmured, eyes unfocused and speaking as if Peter wasn't there, "I left my hometown for him. I stood by him even when all my friends didn't. I got all the ingredients for him from the pawn shop. I always believed in him. _Where did I go wrong?_ "

"You didn't do anything wrong," Peter said, kneeling to him.

"I should've never left home," Felix murmured, "Pan wouldn't miss me. They were all right about him. He never cared about any of us in the first place," He sighed, shutting his eyes, "I was no exception."

Peter shook his head, "No. That's not true!" He shouted, grabbing Felix by the arm. The lanky boy cringed, gritting his teeth as if Peter's touch burned him and he jerked away, scrambling to his feet and running off into the forest, "Wait!" He cried out, slipping on the wet leaves as he followed after him, sprinting as fast as he could but never able to catch up.

Pushing past inky black branches, the air became unbearably cold the further Peter ran till he finally came across a second clearing. The night air immediately warmed, a summer storm booming in the distance as soft rain fell from the sky. To his right, he could see the Mills Family Tomb and just below the tree, he saw Felix's grave.

"It's not true," Peter said, approaching the gravestone and gently stroking the surface, " _I did care_. It was the only way I could win," At his words, the air became cold once more, "You would've wanted me to win. You've always wanted me to win no matter the cost. If I asked you for your heart, wouldn't you have given it to me?"

_"You think he wants to be with you after what you did to him?"_ Wendy's voice said from behind him.

" _When are you ever going to stop making excuses?_ " Rumple's icy voice boomed like the lightning rumbling in the sky.

" _Why don't you just ask Felix what he wants?_ "

_What does Felix want?_ Peter paused, staring at the tombstone as his body shivered in the bitterly cold rain, "Felix wanted a new home," Peter said, remembering the boy's smile when Peter promised him a new Neverland. _No…_ that wasn't right. Felix didn't want a home, didn't want to be the king of a new land, because at the well, Felix was already _smiling_ from his heart. _Peter Pan_ was his home.

More than anything, Felix wanted to be with Peter Pan for the rest of his life and Peter took that away from him.

"I…I'm sorry," Peter said, knowing that his apology was too little, too late.

" _Peter Pan never fails_."

Peter whipped around, hearing Felix's voice as if the boy was right behind him, declaring his loyalty right into his ear. Felix was gone because of him. Felix was dead because of him. No matter how many excuses or justifications he made, Felix would never forgive him until Peter accepted this truth.

"I'm sorry," He whispered once more, "I'm so sorry."

Peter immediately caught the sound of crying behind the tombstone even under the heavy downpour. He circled around the grave, finding the blond toddler sobbing against the stone, pawing at his eyes and soaked to the bone. The boy was shivering violently, lips and fingertips nearly blue, "I got you," Peter whispered, lifting Felix from the dirt and hugging him close, trying to warm him the best he could, "You're safe now."

Seconds later, Peter's eyes snapped open. He sat up from bed, noting Henry still sleeping on the couch and Felix sleeping on the bed adjacent to him. The sun was peeking through the blinds, the temperature of the room was correct. It had been centuries since Peter dreamed so vividly.

Carefully, Peter climbed over to Felix's bed, sitting at the edge gently and patting Felix's head. His hair had yet to darken with age and resembled strands of fine gold, soft to the touch like feathers. At the slight contact, Felix stirred awake, mumbling in his sleeping and rubbing at his eyes before opening them and spotting Peter. His lip immediately quivered, eyes suddenly wide and fearful as a whine slipped from his throat.

"D-Don't…" Peter murmured, stopping himself when Felix began to sob, "Felix, _please_ ," He whispered, pulling Felix into his arms and holding him tightly, refusing to let go even when the boy thrashed gently and wept, "I screwed up so bad. I didn't mean to hurt you," Felix continued thrashing in his grip, crying louder and threatening to wake Henry up, "I-I'm sorry!"

The thrashing stopped and Peter feared that he was still dreaming.

He swallowed the dryness in his throat, pulling Felix back so he could look at his face. The boy was still quivering, his eyes were still filled with tears, but he no longer seemed _afraid_ , "I'm so sorry," Peter repeated, firmer, finally understanding what he owed Felix.

"Piipah."

Peter's brows shot upward, "What did you just say?"

Felix stared into Peter's eyes, sniffling a bit as he spoke again, "Piipah."

Peter swore his jaw hit the ground, "Yes! That's me. Good boy!" He hugged Felix once more, embracing him and nearly leaping on the bed in joy. A smile cracked over his face as Felix giggled, clutching onto Peter's shirt and hair, _hugging back_.

 

Smacking his lips, trying to ignore the rumbling in his stomach due to the constant diet of fast food and candy bars, Henry sat up slowly on the couch. If they were staying any longer, Henry was definitely going to sleep on the bed tomorrow. _'Respect your elders'_ could only apply so much to a great-grandfather who appeared only several years older than him.

At the thought, Henry scanned the room and found Peter in Felix's bed, swaddling the sleeping, _smiling_ boy in his arms. Henry smirked, stretching lazily, "You got him to like you."

 

"Simon says touch your nose," Peter said, tapping on his nose once and watching Felix gleefully follow, "Give me a hug!"

The boy nearly lunged forward, taking one step before pausing. He blinked at first, pouting when he realized that Peter didn't start the phrase with 'Simon Says'. After a brief moment of pondering, Felix giggled playfully and dashed forward, hugging Peter anyway, "Piipah!" He called out, squealing when Peter picked the boy up and nuzzled his cheek.

"What changed?" Wendy asked, sipping her soy mochaccino.

"Don't really know," Henry replied, stirring his hot chocolate slowly, mixing the cream and cinnamon into the beverage, "Peter was mumbling a lot last night. I went to sleep, woke up, and the two were best friends again."

Peter suddenly left the bed, having an epiphany as he sorted through his belongings in a plastic bag, retrieving a worn, grey cloak, "This belongs to you now," He said, climbing onto the bed and draping the cloak over his shoulders, "You're a Lost Boy and Lost Boys have to wear cloaks."

"Why didn't I get a cloak?" Henry asked, shrugging when Peter promptly ignored him.

"The cloak will protect you from storms, help you blend into the woods, but most importantly, the cloak is a symbol," Peter smoothed the cloth over Felix's shoulders, tying the string over his chest and placing the hood on his head, "You could be any child lost on Neverland but as long as you wore this cloak, you were a Lost Boy which meant no one could hurt you without retaliation," He glided a finger over Felix's cheek, "There was only one other symbol that meant more than the cloak," He drew a line from Felix's forehead to his right jaw, "That symbol meant you belonged to me and anyone who hurt you, anyone you hated, they'd answer to me personally."

A hand struck the back of Pan's head. He groaned loudly, watching Wendy pick Felix up and back away, "What was that for!" The cloak fell from Felix's narrow shoulders, crumpling on the ground.

"Stopping you from cutting his face!" Wendy exclaimed, watching Felix playfully pull at her hair and giggle.

"I'm not going to cut his face," Peter snapped, taking Felix back from Wendy, the boy playfully tugging at his collar, "It means nothing if I cut the mark into his face. He has to cut it himself."

"Oh my god," Wendy muttered, grabbing Felix back from Peter, "That's even worse."

Peter folded his arms, huffing loudly, "You know nothing," He snapped, snatching Felix back and turning away, "It was Felix's choice. He did it willingly to prove that Neverland was everything to him."

That fateful night, when all the boys had revolted against Peter back when he lacked the charisma to rule them, Felix was the only one who remained. Peter couldn't trust him, not when he saw his island set ablaze during the revolution but before he could shoo Felix away, the boy brought a knife to his face and sliced it open, engraving Peter's ownership upon him.

_"I'm on Pan's side."_

Peter retrieved the cloak, swaddling Felix in the cloth and cradling him, "I'll do right by you. I promise."

"Peter, you know we're bringing him back, right?" Henry said, noticing the boy stiffen at his words, "He has a family."

Peter didn't look up, "I can be his family. I'll give him whatever he needs."

"You know you can't. Someday he'll grow up and he'll ask you where he came from, who his parents are, what are you going to say?" Henry said, voice firm.

Peter couldn't look Henry in the eye, simply staring into Felix's face and losing himself in the happy chirps and squeals, "I'll tell him they were no-good. Would've treated him poorly."

Henry narrowed his eyes, speaking with a maturity Peter had never seen on the boy, "Lying to him already?"

Voice choking in his throat, Peter huffed again to clear his thoughts, giving him some time to think, "I wouldn't have to lie to him because Felix wouldn't ask something like that. He trusts me completely. I'll _make sure--_ " His mouth snapped shut. _He'll make sure Felix trusts him?_ The words tasted terribly sour despite Peter coming to that juvenile conclusion right away.

"Piipah?" Felix murmured, frowning when he saw Peter's slackened features, his smile fading away.

Finally tearing away from Felix, Peter stared at Henry and Wendy, pleading to them, "Can't I just spend a bit longer with him? He finally likes me."

"He's been away from his family for a couple days. His parents are probably worried sick," Wendy said, "Think about what you're doing to his parents by keeping him."

"But I want to be with him!" Peter exclaimed, surprising Wendy and Henry with his sudden vulnerability. He held the boy tight against himself, standing up and facing away from Henry and Wendy, trying to ignore everything but his beloved Lost Boy,

If only he never killed Felix, if only he chose defeat, he could have lived in Storybrooke, forever imprisoned for his crimes but _not alone_ , not filled with regret and guilt staring into Felix's eyes and finding none of the affection he once had.

"…Peter?" Henry murmured cautiously.

Peter didn't understand why Henry and Wendy both look so concerned till he felt a soft hand on his cheek, wiping away tears. He gasped, wiping his eyes dry with the back of his wrist before rushing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him so no one could see him cry. Adjusting his hold on Felix, Peter cradled the boy gently, bouncing him up and down against his shoulder while humming to him, anything to distract himself.

In response, Felix jerked at his collar, clumsily climbing up his body until he could reach Peter's face, wrapping his tiny arms around his head and hugging tight, "Nnn…" Felix whined, a whimper in the back of his throat at the sight of Peter crying.

Peter almost laughed at the irony. After days of bringing Felix's to tears with just his presence, Peter still was unable to stop himself from making Felix cry, "Shh, it's okay," Peter murmured, holding Felix and patting his back comfortingly.

Wendy and Henry just couldn't understand. Felix was happy with him just like he always was. They never needed anyone else in Neverland but each other. The thought fresh in his mind, tipsy from hope, Peter caught the glint of light from a car passing by the bathroom window. Eyes unblinking, Peter unlatched the old rusted locks, nearly piercing his skin wrenching them open, before shoving at the window with all his might. The rusty frame gave way, clearing a path for him. Peter smiled, almost laughing once more as he planted a kiss onto Felix's head and climbed out the window with him.

 

"Just the two of us. Pan and Felix reunited again," Peter declared, walking down the street with Felix still bundled up in his arms, "We'll live in the woods, hunt for food, you'd like that, right?" Felix giggled playfully, nodding before patting at Peter's face. Peter smiled back, pulling Felix up to nuzzle him, "Of course you would!"

"Piipah!" Felix declared, swinging his legs and flailing around excitedly.

Overjoyed, Peter lowered Felix slowly onto the sidewalk after folding up the cloak on his shoulder, holding his hand and letting the boy walk on his own, stable and tall like a child double his age. He remembered Rumple took ages to start walking on his own. Felix was nothing like normal children, hardened by the centuries of his past life. _He didn't need his parents._

"--are still on the lookout for two-year old Felix Forrester."

Peter's eyes flickered to his left, face paling when he saw Felix's picture on the screen, sitting on his mother's lap and waving excitedly at the camera. He tightened his hold on Felix, fearing that he'd run off at the sight of his mother, "Let's go somewhere else," Peter said quickly, picking Felix back up into his arms and walking him into a nearby park.

"Felix _Forrester_ ," Peter said, tasting the name on his lips. It suited Felix; he always had an affinity towards nature, "Peter Forrester," He whispered, pressing his forehead against Felix's and snickering lightly. Felix always flushed purple whenever Peter would call him _Mrs. Felix Pan._ He knew Felix secretly loved it, Pan laying claim to him through his name.

"Pii-!" Felix exclaimed, suddenly tugging on Peter's lip and pointing at the carousel in front of them, "P-Please?" He cooed, still pulling on Peter's face.

"How could I say no to you?" Peter replied, lowering Felix onto the grass and holding his hand as they both ran towards the carousel.

With the money he borrowed from Henry, he paid for a seat in the carousel, sitting down in the largest horse he could find and putting Felix onto his lap. As the carousel started and Felix chirped excitedly, Peter sorted through the money in his pocket. This was definitely more than he would have ever expected Henry to own. Did his great-grandson steal this money? Thievery was in his blood but it just didn't seem like Henry's style.

Felix squealed suddenly, startling Peter as he immediately turned his attention back to Felix. The boy was clinging to his shirt with one hand, the other still hanging on to the handle bars of the horse. He was staring at Peter, pouting at him. Pondering briefly, Peter smiled when he realized what he had done and immediately scooped Felix back up into his arms, cheering and laughing with him as the carousel kept spinning.

_Pay attention to me!_

Swaying as he walked, Felix sitting upon his shoulders while Peter pretended to be dizzy from the carousel, Peter wandering around the park scoping out the next thing for them to try. Perhaps the swings next?

Tugging at his hair this time, Peter peered up to see Felix's tiny hand pointing towards a candy stand to his right, "Alright, alright. You don't have to pull my hair."

Buying two packs of candy, the two sat upon a park bench and shared their treats, splitting up the M&Ms and Swedish berries. Popping the berries into his mouth, Peter looked to Felix with a quirked brow, curious why the boy was simply staring at his candies, "What's wrong?"

Felix looked up, brows furrowed, pouting, before reaching for a _green M &M _and sticking it into Peter's mouth with a smile. Peter was absolutely stunned, staring at Felix like he was the most precious thing in the entire world. _He really was,_ the curse had proved it. He combed a hand through Felix's hair, picking up a red M &M and feeding him before opening his own mouth and letting Felix do the same.

Moments later, Felix was utterly distracted by a couple children playing with bubbles, making a soapy mess of their parents and each other. He pointed at them again, tugging at Peter's shirt eagerly.

"You like bubbles?" Peter asked, kneeling down so Felix could properly tug on his nose.

Felix nodded back quickly, "Pleease!"

"It's going to be messy," Peter replied, snickering when Felix kept pulling at him, "But I guess that's part of being a Lost Boy, right?" Chasing each other in a field, bubbles wafting through the air like petals, in all the years he'd been alive, Peter had never once seen a boy so happy.

 

Lying against a tree, napping along with Felix in the afternoon, Peter shifted under the cloak draped over him like a blanket, arms suddenly dropping to his side when he realized Felix was no longer in them. His eyes snapped open, desperately searching for Felix and _finding him_ , beautiful and tall, standing in front of him in the form Peter was most familiar with, a scar crooked down the side of his face.

"Felix," Peter murmured, feeling the air shift, the world swimming. He knew this was a dream but he couldn't find it in himself to care, "I miss you."

Felix wasn't angry. His expression looked almost serene. He held his arms out as Peter ran towards him, the two embracing. Peter took a deep breath, inhaling the trees, smoke, and cinnamon the boy always smelt like. He almost cried in his warm embrace. This was just a dream but it felt like so much more.

"I love you," Peter said, fearful that he'd wake up before he could confess, "I'm so sorry for what I did," Felix nodded back, too understanding, too forgiving, _too good for Peter Pan_ , "I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Felix released him slowly, staring into his eyes. Peter stared at his lips, desperate to kiss him but aware that the moment he did, he'd awaken without his beloved in his arms. Never again would he see _his_ Felix, the Lost Boy Leader of Neverland.

Foreheads pressed together, Felix smiled dreamily, whispering, " _Piipah._ "

Peter laughed till tears ran, his sides hurting as the two fell to the floor in laughter, _Piipah_ sounding so bizarre in an older Felix's voice.

Eyes snapping open for real, the evening sky casting a soft orange glow over the fields, Peter sat up slowly from the tree he had fell asleep against, the cloak sliding down from his shoulders. _Felix wasn't in his arms_. It frightened him briefly until his lucidity returned, seeing the boy sitting on his lap instead with a butterfly sitting on his nose.

Chuckling, Peter waved his hand, shooing the butterfly away. Felix immediately whined, reaching for the butterfly as it fluttered away, "Didn't know you like butterflies," He said, watching Felix flailing in the air trying to coax the butterfly back, "I would've filled Neverland with butterflies just for you."

The boy stilled immediately when the butterfly landed back on his head. He blushed playfully, a tiny smile on his face as he chirped with excitement. However, the butterfly was almost immediately startled away when Felix's stomach _growled_. The boy flushed once more, pouting when he saw his friend disappear into the tree.

Peter picked Felix up, placing the boy back onto his shoulders as he searched for something to eat.

 

The summer night was warm and pleasant, perfect for a young child like Felix. Regardless, Peter kept Felix bundled up in his cloak in case the boy caught a cold. He looked down at the tiny blond in his arms, smiling pleasantly as he caught his hand and gave it a shake. Felix giggled playfully, pulling Peter's finger in and nibbling on it like a pacifier.

"Having fun?" Peter snickered, pulling Felix in close and nuzzling his cheek.

Felix giggled and nuzzled back, eventually pulling away to yawn loudly, eyelids fluttering to stay awake.

Peter stroked the boy's head, unable to believe that he was able to take care of a child without ripping his hair out, "How about a bedtime story?" Felix hummed in response, already tucking his head against Peter's arm like a pillow but still awake and waiting. Peter smiled, looking out at the night sky as he contemplated his story, "Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Felix. He was strong and brave but _different_ in a way that the world around him couldn't accept. They were cruel and terrible so Felix ran away," He nudged at Felix's cheek when the boy pouted, whining in the back of his throat. Peter smiled, trying to coax the boy into a smile as well, "But, Felix found someone who loved him just the way he was."

A smile lit up Felix's face, "Piipah!"

"That's right. Peter Pan," Peter cooed, nuzzling Felix once more when the boy was jittering with happiness, "Peter Pan loved him very much because he was different. Felix loved him back and they were both very happy," He faded, staring out at the night sky, "But Peter Pan was a bad person and he kept doing bad things to Felix even though he loved him, till one day… Peter made a huge mistake and Felix was gone."

"Mm…" Felix mumbled, reaching up to touch Peter's cheek.

Peter responded by holding him tight, shutting his eyes and letting the pain pass, "So Peter fought against all odds, survived death, a vengeful son, cheap gas stations, he'd fight against hell itself if it meant he could have Felix again. It was tough and grueling but Peter never gave up," He lifted Felix, meeting his eyes and smiling pleasantly, "And his hard work paid off. He found Felix and everything was right in the world."

Felix's eyes were sliding shut, hands reaching out to touch Peter when he could no longer see him.

Peter kissed the hands, bundling up the boy tighter in his cloak so he'd be warm as he dozed off, "But Peter knew everything would repeat. He'd take his Felix back and then he'd be cruel and then he'd lose him all over again," He looked down at Felix, noticing how the boy had nodded off, "So Peter had to break the cycle. Peter had to let Felix go."

Felix mumbled in his sleep, tucking himself deeper into the fraying cloak, " _Piipah_."

Peter smiled, stroking the side of his cheek as he stood from the park bench, "I love you too."

Carrying the boy back home, Peter walked as slowly as he could so he wouldn't wake Felix and to prolong their final moments together. Henry was right. Felix was happy here with a loving family that would raise him properly. He stopped in front of the house, clutching at Felix and wishing things could be like this forever. _Peter Pan and Felix_ , together at last.

Leaping over the fence, scaling the gutters onto the roof, Peter carefully opened Felix's window, exploiting the latches that had rusted over time. He landed softly on the carpet, clutching Felix close to minimize the chance of bumping the boy against any hard surfaces. He approached the crib he had found Felix, the boy coiled up and lost in his dreams. Peter smiled, wondering if Felix was dreaming of Neverland in this world too.

Leaning over the crib, Peter lay Felix down gently, still wrapped up in his old grey cloak. He ran his fingers over his soft golden hair, unable to stop himself from remembering how much _his_ Felix enjoyed it. Gripping into the sides of the crib, Peter hung his head and sobbed quietly, thinking about everything he had lost since the day he brought Henry to the island, the moment he was willing to kill anyone to get his happy ending. Out of everything from this moment to his very first memory, losing Felix was the absolute worst.

"Piipah?" Felix muttered. Pan opened his eyes, finding the tiny boy unraveled from the cloak, standing up and holding his wrist.

Pan stroked the top of his head, smiling sadly, "Remember to give your folks a hard time, alright? You're a Lost Boy, now and forever," He stood, trying to pull away but letting Felix hold him back, "I can't. Alright? You belong home."

"Piii-" Felix choked out, on the verge of tears, keeping hold of Peter's wrist, "Pii…Peetah…Peetah!"

_"You never cease to amaze me, Peter."_

"Peetah!" Felix shouted, crying as Peter leaned in and held him tight.

Peter let out a short breath, choking on sad laughter as he held Felix tight. Ironic that he would spend years taking children away from their homes and the action that would impact him the most was returning a child to his family, "You'll be happier here. I promise," It killed him when he had to push Felix back, feeling the boy's tiny hands slipping from his shoulders. He didn't want to do this; he wanted Felix with him forever. _But this was the right thing to do_.

Peter slipped out the window, looking back one last time to see the boy gripping at the side of his crib, bawling out his eyes and reaching for him with the corner of his cloak clutched to his tiny chest, "Peetah! Peetah!" He cried over and over again.

Peter smiled, content that even after everything that had transpired, Felix still loved him very much, "Goodbye," He shut the window, sliding down the gutters and over the fence.

Steeling his heart, Peter turned around, watching the silhouettes of Felix's parents pick the boy up and smother him in hugs, crying out in relief. They loved him, cherished him, unlike the orphan Peter had found in the forest centuries ago. This was a better life for him.

 

"Thanks for helping us out," Henry said, standing by his mother's yellow buggy with Peter and Wendy. The two were in front of the Darling's townhouse, something John and Michael had bought with the remainder of their family fortune to settle down.

"Don't mention it. Anything to help you out," Wendy replied, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She looked to Peter, still firm but far less barbed than when they first met, "You did a good thing. I hope it sticks."

Peter couldn't find anything to say, simply staring at Wendy and piecing together everything that had brought him to this point. All the Lost Boys had moved on without him. Felix was gone from his life. Neverland was unattainable. Even the Shadow was dead and gone. All but him and Wendy remained, the memories of Neverland still lingering within them.

"Everything I've done to you and your family," Pan muttered, "I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back."

Wendy did what she never thought she'd be able to do. Wendy _smiled_ at Peter Pan, patting his cheek affectionately, "That means a lot to me," Taking a step away, Wendy nodded to them one last time before returning home to her brothers.

Pulling off from the curb, Henry cut through the suburbs and stopped at the same gas station just outside the town. Peter hadn't said a word since they left, lost in thought, contemplating something Henry didn't quite understand. He waited by the car, alternatively watching the gas meter and Peter leaning against the car.

"Mr. Gold told me--" Henry started, pausing as he collected his words, "There's something I need to give you," He reached into the backseat through the window, taking out a bundle of cloth, unraveling to reveal the jagged dagger Rumple had used to control Peter.

From afar, Peter never recognized what Rumple used to control him. Up close, it was unmistakable, "This… this is Felix's dagger," He took it into his hands, immediately feeling a tingle of magic locked up in the metal.

"He told me to stop you with the dagger if you tried to do something terrible. Insurance, I guess," Henry explained. All along, Rumple truly did plan on freeing Peter, simply waiting because he knew Felix was still too young to understand, but when Henry came in to help him, Rumple relented his power and let his father go, "I think you deserve to have it now."

With this dagger, he could wreak all the havoc he wanted in Storybrooke, torment Rumple for forcing him into servitude, turn the entire town into his New Neverland just as he wanted. Peter just could find any of the ambition for it anymore. He tucked the dagger into his jacket, staring at Henry with complete conviction, "I'm not going back."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going back to Storybrooke. I'm going to live out here, in the world without magic," Peter said, "Find a job, pay bills, _grow up_. I'm done with magic and fairy tales."

What good was magic and happy endings if he couldn't share it with Felix? Henry understood all too well, popping the back of his trunk and producing a duffel bag of supplies, "I've got a place for you to stay. It's in New York, where my father used to live."

"Baelfire," Peter said, taking the duffel bag.

"I'm sure he's happy for you," Henry said, pulling out the gas pump and sliding back into the car, "Come on. I'll get us there in a couple hours."

Peter took the dagger out when Henry turned into the highway, fingers gliding over the fine metal and the smooth hilt. He smiled warmly, looking over to Henry behind the wheel, "Did I ever tell you about Rumple when he was a just a kid?"

Henry smirked at the starter, stepping down on the gas, "Go right ahead."

Sitting in the car, blasting the music to drown out the voices that compelled him to wreak havoc, the same voices that told him to kill Felix for his happy ending, Peter thought of nothing else except for the life ahead of him. There'd be hardships, responsibilities, things that Peter once thought he'd never be able to handle. But then again, he did successfully care for a child so perhaps all of this wasn't as insane as he thought it was.

 

Sixteen years later…

 

"Wendy Darling speaking," Wendy's voice said over the phone. She paused shortly, groaning when she checked the number, " _Peter_."

The older man swung his legs down from the table, tapping at the screen of his laptop in an irritated fashion, "What did you do to my casting calls, woman? We'll never get the right actors now," He tapped his fingers over a thick pile of papers on his desk, the script to his new TV series _Once Upon a Time in Neverland._

He should consider shortening the name. It was such a mouthful.

"We can't put those casting calls into public. You know that!" Wendy replied, huffing loudly. Peter could hear her rolling her eyes, "Peter Pan. A rascally mischievous teenage schemer with a deceptively innocent face and an _outstandingly huge cock._ "

"For the full-frontal scenes!"

Wendy scoffed, "This is going to be on Prime Time Television. There isn't going to be any nudity."

"Well, there _should_ be. I'm just trying to get this as accurate as possible," He flipped through the script lazily, hearing Wendy fake a gag on the phone, "And Felix's casting call--"

"We are _not_ putting 'an ass that look stunningly good in jeans' into a casting call."

"No. Not that. I like what you wrote more. It sounds… right for Felix," He looked to the listings in his laptop, pleased but somewhat annoyed that Wendy had captured Felix better than he had.

_The Lost Boy leader. A tall, lanky blond with a childish naivety no one would expect from a tough, natural-born warrior. Must be comfortable with same-sex intimacy._

"Is that all? I have work to get to and so do you. We need that script done by next week," Wendy said, "We sent you the first batch of audition videos. Make sure you go through those as well."

Peter huffed, slouching in his seat, "Fine, fine. You're always on my case about something. Now go back to your soy mochaccino," Hanging up, Peter sat himself up and began sorting through the videos. He had already been going through them, mostly the auditions for Peter which were souring his mood quickly.

_They got it all wrong!_ Some of the actors had _stubble_ of all things. None of them had the right accent. If Peter could, he'd be playing the role himself. At the thought, Peter looked to the mirror by the window. Here he was, a man in his mid thirties, light scruff on his chin, hair thinner and styled with pricey hair gel, dressed in a faded green polo and khakis. He rubbed a hand over his face, wondering if he should shave it all off before it became an unwieldy beard.

Perhaps it was time to rewrite the script and age up Peter Pan…

Already, Peter could hear Wendy harping on him for hours. He abandoned the idea, distracting himself with other audition videos. He hummed at the auditions for Devin, so many people putting in so much effort for a role that he literally included because he felt bad.

His mouse ghosted over the Felix auditions. He hesitated because even after all these years, thinking about what he did to Felix still made his heart ache. _This was what the script was for_. This was why he wrote the story of Neverland and made it into books, comics, live-action plays, and finally a TV series: To change the ending and give Felix the happiness he deserved.

Steeling himself, Peter opened the folder and scanned through the auditions, finding most of them _dull_ and unimaginative. None of them had the ferocity, the innocence, the naivety that was so important to Pan and so natural that he had forgotten to note it in his--

"Hi. My name is Felix Forrester and I'll be auditioning for the role of Felix."

 

At her home office, Wendy picked up the phone and huffed again, "What is it now, Peter?"

"I found the perfect Felix. _I found him_."


End file.
